


【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】Miles High Club

by OneGuGuOneGod



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGuGuOneGod/pseuds/OneGuGuOneGod
Summary: 在飞机上干他娘的一炮
Relationships: 坤林, 铁郭炖蔡
Kudos: 42





	【坤林|铁郭炖蔡】Miles High Club

"郭老师好。"蔡徐坤没想到会在北京机场的贵宾室遇见郭麒麟，他甚至不知道郭麒麟现在居然人在北京。  
被召唤的人抬起头来，眯着眼有些茫然地盯着蔡徐坤几秒，这才认出人，一拍大腿："坤儿，你也这个点儿的？"  
蔡徐坤正要回答，旁边郭麒麟的经纪人接了话：“今天三趟都是这个时间的。”  
“哦——那你哪趟的？”郭麒麟放下手机，把脸上的口罩拉下来，问。  
“我……”蔡徐坤边走边看票，三步两步穿过贵宾室，直接坐在郭麒麟旁边，说，“国航的。”  
“我也是国航的，还挺巧嘿。”郭麒麟笑着说。  
是挺巧的，蔡徐坤心道，起码是月前订得票，还能刚巧赶上一趟飞机，巧得不行。他本来还想晚上要不要发微信约郭麒麟到自己这边订的酒店里聚一下，没想到连微信都不用发了。  
“诶，你啥时候来的北京？”郭麒麟提问。  
“就这两天，来处理些事。”蔡徐坤回答。  
气氛凝滞了几秒，蔡徐坤眨了眨眼，搜肠刮肚地想找点什么话题，第一个想问的是郭麒麟来北京做什么，转念想起来郭麒麟家就住在北京，所以就没问出来。他终于想到可以问问郭麒麟家住哪儿，但他想得太久了以至于错过了接话的机会，再要张口郭麒麟已经把头埋下去，对着手机屏幕玩王者了。他向后靠去，借着身高优势用余光看郭麒麟的屏幕。郭麒麟选的角色他不认识，看起来大概是个很结实的英雄。蔡徐坤有点想问问郭麒麟玩的是什么角色，但是看郭麒麟紧张激烈地搓着屏幕，最后还是没开口。想了想，他决定听歌打发时间，毕竟距离飞机起飞还有半个多小时的功夫。  
他最近有些迷上了Vaporwave，也盘算着有机会把这种风格应用到新歌中，他戴着耳机，手指打着节拍，沉浸在音乐的世界里。Vaporwave作为流行歌曲的一种形式总是给人一种迷幻的感觉，像是下雨天坐在咖啡店的窗边看马路边的水泡，又像是酒吧里缭绕的烟雾与喋喋不休的萨克斯风，或者像是暗夜里肢体的起伏纠缠……  
“老板，该登机了，他们都走了。”助理推了推他，他这才把自己的注意力从音乐里拉回到现实里。蔡徐坤向右看去，果然旁边的座位已经空了，再往登机口方向看，如果不是郭麒麟的经纪人身量还算显眼，他甚至没法从人群里找到郭麒麟。  
“先等他们进去吧。”蔡徐坤说，也不知道自己避得哪门子的嫌。  
上了飞机，郭麒麟和他的经纪人已经坐好了。他们的座位在蔡徐坤后面那排，郭麒麟靠里，经纪人靠外。郭麒麟连眼罩都戴上了，脖子上套着颈椎枕开始睡觉，他经纪人倒是还醒着，跟他们打了声招呼，寒暄了几句桂林那边的天气，也就没什么话可说的了。  
飞机上是非常安静的，发动机的声音持续地响着，机内却几乎没人说话，甚至呼吸的声音都相当明显。蔡徐坤坚持了一会也睡了过去直到空乘人员来确认餐点才醒了一会，味如嚼蜡地吃掉了牛扒、沙拉、水果还有一块奶酪，然后把餐包和甜点放在一旁。  
距离抵达目的地还有三个小时，蔡徐坤在看个电影和睡一觉中间选择了睡觉，就在他打算把口袋里的耳塞拿出来时，他听见后面传来了小小的谈话声。  
“不吃啦？”是郭麒麟的经纪人。  
“嗯。”是郭麒麟。  
“就吃这么点？”  
“落地肯定得跟沙哥、晨儿哥他们吃一顿，我现在少吃两口垫补垫补就得。”  
“你这老吃一顿饭胃能行吗？”  
“凑合吧，下个月要进组，怎么也得减回去，这个你吃不？”  
“得了，省得诱惑你，你总靠不吃饭也不行啊。”  
“这不也没啥时间去健身。”  
“行吧，你自己有数。”  
“老板，你先睡会儿？”助理压低了声音问他，蔡徐坤把注意力收回来，点点头，戴好耳塞，收好桌板抱着手臂开始睡觉。做偶像的人总是很快就能入睡、很快就能清醒，不然要怎么应对连番的工作？必须利用一切能睡觉的时间去睡觉才不会被工作强度压垮。  
醒来的时候，机舱内达到了寂静的程度。蔡徐坤花了大概十秒的时间来理清状况，所有人都睡了，除了他本人。他把飞机毯放到旁边，自己站起来活动活动。就算是头等舱，对于他的腿长来说也显得太过憋屈。蔡徐坤打算在舱内走一走，能活动的范围有限，如果走出头等舱他也担心在经济舱有跟机的粉丝太过兴奋。偶像要跟粉丝保持距离，没有距离就没有神秘性也就失去了作为偶像的力量，他是很清楚的。  
他走了两圈，感觉还是相当逼仄。不管是怎样的客机，机舱也太过低矮。他开始观察四周，想给自己找些乐子，只发现厕所的提示灯显示被占用，而郭麒麟并不在座位上。  
蔡徐坤不知道自己怎么想的，站到了厕所的门前。  
大概过了三分钟还是五分钟的样子，厕所里传来了马桶被抽下的声音，然后是哗哗的水声。又过了三十秒左右，他想，郭麒麟大概是在用手蘸着水弄他的发型。最后，一声轻响，门开了，郭麒麟正要走出来，猛地停住脚，吓了一跳：“哎哟，你你你平时都这么堵门站吗？”  
“也不是。”蔡徐坤说。  
场面显得又有些尴尬起来，郭麒麟端着胳膊，耷拉着手，小兔似的。他向左一步，蔡徐坤便侧过去，他又向右躲，蔡徐坤又堵住另一侧。他看见郭麒麟的耳朵红了，一直红到耳根，仰着头哭笑不得地开了口：“你让让。”  
蔡徐坤没回答他，直接向前一步把郭麒麟直接推坐到马桶盖上，反手就把厕所拉门拉上，咔哒落锁，于是这狭小的空间就被两个人填满了。  
“不是，坤儿，你这是做什么？”郭麒麟呲牙咧嘴地揉了揉尾巴骨，不自在地岔开腿免得蔡徐坤没地方站。  
“摔疼了？”蔡徐坤半蹲下身，手伸到郭麒麟身后帮他揉，郭麒麟像触了电似的向后挪去，背紧贴着墙，把蔡徐坤的手夹在墙壁和身体间。  
“你怎么这么防着我？”他凑到郭麒麟耳边，压低声音说。  
“这不——”郭麒麟把到嘴边的话咽了下去，“这可是公共厕所。”  
“他们都睡了，就我和你。”蔡徐坤说，硬是把被夹住的手挤下去，一圈一圈地揉着郭麒麟尾骨附近。一开始郭麒麟还嘶嘶地抽着冷气，但很快就舒服了些，身体也放松下来。  
“坤儿，你让我出去，咱俩两个大老爷们儿挤在这么点地方多憋屈。”郭麒麟趴在他肩头，小声说。  
“那你先交代一下你在北京怎么都不说一声？”蔡徐坤感到郭麒麟说话时嘴唇微妙地扫到了自己耳侧的皮肤，于是那一小片皮肤登时火烧火燎。  
郭麒麟沉默了几秒，嗤笑一声：“你不也没跟我说，再说我回北京多正常。”  
“……你要是告诉我，我可以去找你。”蔡徐坤也沉默了一下，半是委屈半是正经地说。他搂住郭麒麟，索性直接坐在了郭麒麟腿上，像考拉抱树一样抱着郭麒麟，脸凑到极近的地方，毫不回避地盯着郭麒麟的眼睛。  
依照神秘学上的理论，眼睛是具有力量的，会侵犯他人的边界，造成影响。若是带有恶意，就会施下诅咒。而依照一些不入流的心理学所说，对视十秒就会有想要接吻的冲动。他肆无忌惮地运用着眼睛的力量去看着郭麒麟，让他和自己对视。不到三秒，郭麒麟就想要移开视线。但他比郭麒麟快一步固定住了郭麒麟的后颈，强迫着对视继续。他看见郭麒麟眨巴着眼睛，脸迅速地红起来，撇着眉毛，哀声说：“腿一会儿麻了。”  
他猜郭麒麟是想破坏气氛，但他可以选择不接招。在八秒的时候郭麒麟已经没法再看他，眼神躲闪。十秒的时候郭麒麟闭上了眼睛，因为蔡徐坤直接吻了上去。  
他大概有半个多月没和郭麒麟接吻了，尽管实际算起来他和郭麒麟认识也才不过两个多月。郭麒麟在他刚吻上去的时候显得有些被动，但很快就从善如流地手臂环上了他的颈子，昂着头任由蔡徐坤去吻。他喜欢郭麒麟的嘴唇，总是软软的红红的，像刚摘下的新鲜树莓。他会用牙叼起郭麒麟的下唇，吮吸它直到那片软肉充血红肿，然后含住郭麒麟灵巧的舌尖，纠缠着，挑逗着彼此。  
吻能使人意乱情迷。蔡徐坤的身体几乎和郭麒麟的完全贴合，几乎要揉到骨子里。一吻终了是更多接连的啄吻，在狭窄的空间内啾啾作响，然后再次深吻。等到两人好不容易分开稍许，都已是气喘吁吁的。郭麒麟的状况相当糟糕，嘴唇红肿，脸也红透了。蔡徐坤并没比他好多少，下面还高高支起了帐篷，和郭麒麟的性器抵在一起。蔡徐坤忍不住向前撞去，郭麒麟立刻“啊！”地一声叫出来，被压在下面的腿本能地夹起。看他吃痛，蔡徐坤便更想吻他，最好亲得他缺氧到昏迷的程度，小动物一样蜷在他怀里只能哼唧，就像之前几次事后那样。  
“坤儿，等晚上的……”郭麒麟靠在墙上，上气不接下气的，手搭在蔡徐坤的肩上想推开他，但是却连半分力气也没用上。蔡徐坤便抓了他一只手，握在自己掌中，揉面似地捏着。郭麒麟的手很软，手指很容易就能后翘过去。他捏着郭麒麟的手，五指穿过指缝，牢牢地扣住郭麒麟的手掌。右手则摸上郭麒麟脸颊，摩挲着，手指挑弄耳垂。然后半弯下身，由下而上地可怜巴巴地看着郭麒麟，放低了声音，就像那次phone sex时一样：“就一次，麟麟。”  
“别想！”郭麒麟拔高了声音，身体向后躲去，却也避无可避。蔡徐坤索性再欺身上前，紧贴着郭麒麟，一下一下地吻。郭麒麟扭头他便扭过去，低头便压得更低迎上去。郭麒麟终于忍无可忍地拔高了身子想躲开点，便正中了蔡徐坤下怀。他稍站起来一些就能轻松地由上而下地去吻郭麒麟，舌尖强势而不容拒绝地撬开齿面，挤进去交换唾液。  
郭麒麟开始挣扎，然后这挣扎越来越弱，直到他只能手指无力地揪着蔡徐坤的前襟，艰难地从亲吻的缝隙中获取一些氧气。蔡徐坤开始吻他的脸，从嘴角至耳畔，在耳根隐蔽处烙下痕迹。不情愿地避开颈子，手从郭麒麟的T恤下摆伸入，顺着腰线摸上去直到胸口。手指捏住已经有些微微涨起的乳尖，只轻轻一捏便听到郭麒麟发出黏糊糊的哼声。  
“自己摸的时候比较爽还是被我摸更爽？”蔡徐坤咬着郭麒麟的耳垂，热气扑入他的耳道。  
“你，你！”郭麒麟自暴自弃地说，忍不住挺起胸脯想要得到更多。  
指间的肉粒开始变得坚硬、肿胀，蔡徐坤用拇指和中指捏住郭麒麟左侧的乳晕，食指快速地拨弄乳尖顶端。郭麒麟身子一弹，从乳首传来丝丝缕缕的酥麻令他忍不住想要叫出声，理智让他紧急咬住蔡徐坤的衣服，捕捉到这一信息的蔡徐坤故意用指甲重重地刮过顶端的缝隙，郭麒麟便发出像哭泣般的哀鸣，双腿猛地夹紧。然而蔡徐坤比他更快，膝盖立刻抵在了郭麒麟的腿间，顶着郭麒麟已经支起帐篷的裆部研磨、挤压着。手指捏着他乳肉，左右旋拧着，不时用指甲抠挖顶端的小缝。  
“坤儿……坤儿……”郭麒麟急得要哭起来，上下两处敏感点都被刺激着，又处在这么狭窄的空间，连躲的空间都没有。他也才二十四岁，正是性欲旺盛的年纪，还被蔡徐坤弄得得了趣味，现在后面忍不住收缩着，想要被进入。  
“别告诉我你不想要。”蔡徐坤说，他故意用膝盖缓缓地挤压着郭麒麟的性器，在郭麒麟呼吸越发急促的时候突然顶上去，身下人立刻合拢双腿，他便接力持续地顶着那团软肉。他的腿很瘦，骨头紧抵着郭麒麟那得不到解放的性器碾压着带来强烈的刺激。  
郭麒麟带着哭腔，急促地叫着蔡徐坤的名字，他试图把蔡徐坤推开，但是又使不上劲儿。蔡徐坤搓揉着他的乳头，直到一侧肿得快要破皮才去蹂躏另一侧。他感觉自己很快就要到了，却又不能就这么射在裤子里面而拼命地忍耐着射精的冲动。蔡徐坤也清楚他到了极限，索性低下头含住左侧已经肿得不行的乳粒，用舌尖抠挖着顶端的同时用力吮吸。左手将郭麒麟两个腕子一并制住，右手相当粗暴地掐揉郭麒麟的左乳，连乳晕也一并捏在指腹间挤压。  
强烈的刺激让郭麒麟剧烈地颤抖起来，眼睛止不住地流泪，两股战战，连大腿内侧都在抽搐着。  
“坤儿、坤儿……求你了，至少把……嗯……把裤子解开……”郭麒麟用力想要挣开蔡徐坤的手，当然无济于事，不停被刺激敏感点让他根本没法用上劲儿。  
“想要？”蔡徐坤这才放开郭麒麟的右乳，肉粒充血，樱桃似的，上面还沾着晶亮的唾液。他挑起唇角，痞痞地看着郭麒麟，问他。  
“不是，坤儿，这都没带套儿和润滑，我帮你撸出来得了。”郭麒麟得了缓，便和蔡徐坤打起了商量。他也不是不想要，只是这里毕竟是飞机上，而且他前几天刚跟蔡徐坤来了出色情电话业务，现在就要在这种几乎是公开场所的地方做他实在是有些抹不开面子。  
“麟麟，”蔡徐坤笑得有些灿烂，“我带啦。”  
说着，他从外套的口袋里摸出来了一支套子和小小的分装瓶。  
“操……”郭麒麟脸色大变，“你这是预谋已久的？！”  
“本来是打算晚上用，就怕你拿这个当借口。”蔡徐坤说着，就去扯郭麒麟的裤腰。  
“……”郭麒麟被他堵得说不出话，一闪神的功夫就被蔡徐坤把下半身脱了个干净。  
蔡徐坤把润滑剂挤在手上，用掌心焐了焐。他干这事儿的时候全神贯注，就像在做什么极其精密严肃的事情似的，几缕额发垂下来遮住他半边眼睛，看着属实有些斯文败类的气质。郭麒麟基本来说是个颜控，对蔡徐坤这张脸多少有些没办法。再加上他也正卡在着不上不下的状态，再多等实在是难受了些，索性把心一横，道：“别焐了，直接来吧，先说好啊，就一次，你还得快点儿，不然一会儿有人上厕所得把咱俩都抓这儿。”  
蔡徐坤笑颇为灿烂，弯下身在郭麒麟嘴上重重地亲了一口：“好的，麟麟，我快点，你可不许叫停。”  
郭麒麟觉得有点后悔，直觉告诉他，蔡徐坤没安好心。  
在润滑剂的作用下，第一根手指进去得还算轻松。郭麒麟皱着眉，说到底也是经验不多，被插入的时候异物感很明显，更何况蔡徐坤的手指又很长，戳在里面的感觉颇有不适。他抱着自己双腿，深呼吸尽可能地放松好让蔡徐坤能早点完成扩张，早点完事。但蔡徐坤显然没这么想，他颇有耐心地用中指在郭麒麟的穴内进出，故意用下流的手势抽插着郭麒麟的后穴，拇指抵着会阴按压的同时不忘摸索着前列腺的位置。  
“你别现在就给我弄出来……”郭麒麟嘀咕，他每次被蔡徐坤按到会阴的时候都会产生很明显的酸胀难耐感，现在蔡徐坤还要按他的前列腺，两面夹击在这种紧张的情况下变得相当难熬。  
“我想让你舒服点啊，再说你不也喜欢这么弄。”尾音刚落，蔡徐坤终于找准了地方，两指发力一并压了下去，郭麒麟立刻从嗓子眼挤出了一声尖叫，腿根抽搐。  
“你！嗯啊……唔！”郭麒麟正要说他，蔡徐坤第二根手指就挤了进去，拇指压迫会阴，食指和中指上屈牢牢抵着他前列腺的后面绕着圈揉动。郭麒麟差点就哭叫出来，忙死死地咬住下唇不敢泄露出一点声响。飞机上的卫生间很凉快，但是他倒出了一身薄汗，手滑得几乎抱不住自己的腿弯。  
蔡徐坤觉得自己硬得不行，他也开始有点后悔在飞机里打炮这件事了，如果是在酒店里，他可以现在就进去，听郭麒麟一边骂他一边哭叫然后把郭麒麟操到快晕过去。郭麒麟的穴里已经湿了，湿得厉害。火热的肉壁饥渴地吸着他的手指，穴口则勒着他的指根，试图阻止他手指在里面抽插的动作。第三根手指进去的时候，郭麒麟只能把头侧过去，顶着微凉的墙壁好让自己清醒一些。他的阴茎已经开始流出前液了，眼看着就要射精。蔡徐坤立刻握住他性器，指腹用力搓弄着脆弱的龟头，三指轮流戳弄敏感点。郭麒麟已经汗湿了的大腿夹紧了他的手臂，身体蜷缩着，额头抵着墙壁露出侧颈。  
想咬上去，蔡徐坤想，但是他不能这么做。他加快了手上的动作，郭麒麟的喉间难以抑制地漏出几丝呻吟，身体也在颤抖。很快，大概也就过了不到一分钟的时间，郭麒麟发出一种兔子濒死般的尖叫射在了蔡徐坤的手中。  
“哈……哈……”郭麒麟的身体慢慢展开，整个人脱了力似的，软绵绵地靠在墙上，眼神有些涣散。蔡徐坤把精液擦在手纸上，然后解开皮带，将那话儿掏出来。  
“麟麟，”他说这两个字的时候总是带着些后鼻音，像撒娇似的，“帮我戴上。”  
他把套子撕开包装放在郭麒麟手里，美国进口冈本0.01，男人的骄傲。  
“你……你让我歇会儿……”郭麒麟气喘吁吁，就要把套子还给他。  
蔡徐坤便抓住他手腕，握着往自己阴茎上拉去，没有退步的意思，威胁道：“你要是不帮我戴，我就直接进去。”  
“不戴就别进来。”郭麒麟也不是容易被威胁的人，没好气地怼了回去。他现在手软脚软，理都不想理蔡徐坤，更何况是帮他戴套操自己？而蔡徐坤明知道郭麒麟在射精后脾气糟得很，却偏喜欢在这个时候折腾他。狮子座热衷挑战，他乐于去驯服烈马。  
于是他拉着郭麒麟的手，把阴茎顶到他掌心里，用顶端在他掌中划动。郭麒麟想要把手缩回去他便握得更紧，把他的手当成下面的穴，一下一下地挺腰模拟抽插的动作。  
“你到底做不做？”郭麒麟稍微缓过来了些，右手把身体撑起来点，他膝盖还在打颤，懒洋洋的一动也不想动。  
蔡徐坤便放开他的手，卡着郭麒麟的腋下把人提起来推到洗手台上，两手拖着他臀部把他直接抬上去。这才用性器顶着郭麒麟已经湿透了的小穴，稍一挺腰浅浅进去一点，在郭麒麟生气之前伏到他耳边：“打电话那天，你怎么出来的？”  
郭麒麟“嘶”地一声，后穴本能地绞紧了。  
“自己弄很麻烦吧？”他问，又往前顶进一些，又退出来抵着穴口，浅浅地戳刺着又不进去。  
“挂了电话之后有没有自己弄？”  
“你能满足你自己吗？”  
“帮我戴上，我会让你爽到站不起来的，麟麟。”  
他说话的时候嘴唇有擦过郭麒麟的耳侧，听见郭麒麟的呼吸停滞他便知道他成功了。蔡徐坤再次把撕开包装了的冈本塞到郭麒麟手里，郭麒麟的手甚至在抖。他便握住郭麒麟的手腕，引导着他把手伸到自己胯下，用言语刺激着郭麒麟的神经，让他忙乱地把套子拉到底。然后拉起他双腿，不给郭麒麟一点准备的机会直接整根操了进去。  
“——！”呻吟声被突如其来的强刺激卡在了喉咙里，郭麒麟整个人都僵住了，嘴大张着却发不出声音。他才刚刚高潮过，身体尚处在余韵中，敏感得紧，哪里受得了被这么大的东西突然插入？他手指死死地揪着蔡徐坤的前襟，身体抖得厉害，眼角泛红，像沙滩上的鱼一样拼命地调整呼吸。  
蔡徐坤长长地舒了一口气，他的阴茎被郭麒麟已经湿透了的肉穴紧紧包裹着、吮吸着，险些刚进去就被吸出来。他忍不住随手抽在了郭麒麟屁股上，饱满的臀肉一抖夹得更紧了。蔡徐坤骂了一声，将自己抽出来些然后猛地向上挺腰，龟头狠狠地撞在了前列腺上然后碾着内壁再次干到了最里面。他怀里的人发出啜泣的声音，带着哭腔求道：“坤儿……坤儿你慢……唔啊！慢——！”  
火上浇油。  
他像一头狮子捕获了猎物，他将郭麒麟压在墙壁上用吻堵住他的呻吟和哀求。他让郭麒麟用腿环着自己的腰，然后纯发泄似地操着郭麒麟的屁股，把小小的肉洞干得痉挛，肠液混着润滑剂从两人交合的地方流下，滴在洗手台和地面上，显得格外淫靡。  
郭麒麟的穴很会吸，第一次做的时候他就发现了，上面那张嘴巧舌如簧，下面那张嘴也不差。做了几次后，更是契合。他抽出时吸着不放，插入时顺从地接纳。刚开始的时候并不容易，郭麒麟很容易叫痛而他的阴茎又太大，进去的时候停了好几次才完全进去。等到操软了便淫荡地缠着不放，比上面那张嘴诚实许多。蔡徐坤在两人不多的上床次数中很快产生了强烈的征服欲，每次都要把郭麒麟下面那张嘴操到合不拢才算满足，于是变着花样地折腾。刚巧他阴茎上翘，抽插时总是能碾过郭麒麟的敏感点，让他不是在高潮就是在高潮的路上。  
没有什么比征服更能让男人兴奋的。  
他很少给郭麒麟喘息的机会，喜欢在郭麒麟被他操得晕头转向、意识模糊地时候刺激他的敏感点，逼迫郭麒麟大声叫出来。但现在郭麒麟没法叫，他只能揪着蔡徐坤的衣服颤抖，闭着眼睛拼命让自己别被人发现。显然紧张令他比平时更敏感，当蔡徐坤揉捏他的乳头或是撸动他还在不应期的性器时他都会夹得更紧，甚至还会咬住蔡徐坤的肩头。  
蔡徐坤更后悔自己为什么要在飞机上做了，如果现在是在酒店他就可以让郭麒麟叫出来，说些他平时不会说的话。那令他自己感到气愤，气愤到他不得不捂住郭麒麟的嘴，发泄式地用粗大的肉棒抽插郭麒麟的小穴，抵着敏感处小幅度用力挺动。  
郭麒麟开始流眼泪，他很容易流眼泪，只要是兴奋了就会哭。但现在他哭得更厉害，也更刺激着蔡徐坤的神经。他忽然想要一些更确切的东西，于是他松开捂着郭麒麟嘴的手，一边继续操他，一边说：“麟麟，叫我。”  
“坤儿……”郭麒麟艰难地挤出两个字，期间停了好几次才把淫声咽回去。  
“叫声老公听听。”蔡徐坤脑子里突然灵光一现，说。  
“唔……唔啊！别……别在这儿……啊！”  
“我想听，麟麟。”他对郭麒麟撒娇，但是侵略的动作却完全没停。他把郭麒麟操得快晕过去，和他那张飞红的秀气脸蛋毫不相符。但郭麒麟并没那么叫他，可能是不好意思，也可能是担心被人听到。  
蔡徐坤决定选择相信后者，可这仍不足够。他想也许今晚不该让郭麒麟出去跟人喝酒，他想他们应该在床上消磨时间，顺便解决一下半个多月来积攒的欲望。但这也不代表他就会这么轻易地放过郭麒麟，他揉着郭麒麟软软的胸肉，亲着他的嘴唇，在郭麒麟因为前列腺高潮时肠肉痉挛时加快了抽插的速度，直到他快射出来时又向上一顶，在郭麒麟紧到令人窒息的最深处射在了套子里。他把自己埋得更深，按着郭麒麟的肩让他无处躲逃。  
飞机的卫生间里充满了情欲的气味和粗重的喘息，他们汗涔涔地拥着彼此，把肺里的二氧化碳喷在对方的脸上。蔡徐坤喜欢在做完的时候接吻，郭麒麟没什么力气，就随着他细细密密不厌其烦地像只文鸟一样啄来啄去。  
温存，比做爱还要暧昧得多……  
“老板？老板，要落地了。”是助理的声音，蔡徐坤睁开眼，头还有些昏沉。  
“老板，一会要落地了，用不用帮您弄弄造型？”助理又问，他这回看清了助理的脸，理清了处境。  
后排的郭麒麟大概早就醒了，正跟他的经纪人压着声音唠得挺开心。他自己正靠在座位后背上，身上披着毯子，似乎从起飞一直睡到最后。  
很好，他在他这个岁数的时候做了个春梦。而梦里的罪魁祸首就在后面，精神十足，毫不知情。  
蔡徐坤扭过头从缝隙看了一眼郭麒麟，扬起嘴角对他笑了笑。  
郭麒麟，你今晚等着吧。  
END


End file.
